Late Nights
by Doublebee
Summary: "You must be pretty tired, too," He purred, his eyes glinting with the charm only an Evans' could posses. "Maybe you should just crash with me." Just some SoMa fluff. T for the immature little kiddies  Chapter 2 is up!
1. Late Night

**So&Ma! Because it doesn't get old! And it's just so damn adorable! And, I felt the need to write some, too. Eh, it's my first, yadda yadda, apologies if something isn't right or you just don't like it, you know the drill. C:**

** Soul Eater = Not mine. If it was, Soul and Maka would be a couple and- …You just, don't want me to own it. Trust me. ;3**

Maka gave a yawn as she sat back from her desk, stretching with a tiny groan. The finally-finished work that sat before her, made her smirk proudly. Her olive eyes flicked over to her nightstand, checking the time.

2:49 a.m.

"Wonder if Soul's still awake…" She murmured to herself, quietly getting up and pulling down her nightshirt, which settled at about the thigh on her rather large flannel pajama bottoms. The girl silently walked down the hall, carefully pushing Soul's door open, smiling at the sight before her.

The Death Scythe was passed out against the side of his bed, two notebooks sprawled in front of him, the pages they were currently turned to covered in music notes. CD's were scattered around him, and upon his head were his huge pair of noise-canceling headphones, something Maka _hated_ due to the fact he could never hear her with them on.

Maka giggled softly to herself as she kneeled before him, her smile widening once she realized his music was still _on_, even though he was out cold. She gently moved his notebooks aside, before carefully removing the huge headphones from his ears, setting them beside him. She then flicked the power button on his iPod, trying her best to be silent. Her weapon stirred a bit, turning his head away from her with a small sigh. The meister smiled, rubbing his shoulder in a soft attempt to wake him.

"Soul," she whispered calmly, "get into bed."

The male groaned, his red eyes not opening as he nuzzled his cheek against the side of the bed. "Ngh, nooo Makaaaa…"

She giggled once more, her hand still calmly rubbing his shoulder as she leaned a bit closer. "C'mon Soul, you need a good nights' sleep, you haven't had one all week."

"I'm comfy right here." He whined tiredly.

The meister's lips curled up in a peaceful smile, her thumb gently petting the hollow of his neck. "You won't be when a nightmare wakes you up and you smash your back on the box spring."

Soul gave a dissatisfied moan, his face scrunching up in the process. "I haven't had a nightmare sin—"

"Since last night." She finished, before completely dropping the subject. "Just, please get in bed, okay?"

Although the weapon was tired, he gave a loud sigh as he slammed his arms up on top of the mattress, pulling himself up to lay on his back against the pillows. He smirked a bit, cracking one crimson eye open to look at his technichian, who was getting up to her feet.

"Nya, this is much better than the floor..." He murmured.

Maka smiled, leaning over him to brush his snowy bangs from his eyes. "Glad you think so, too." She snickered.

Soul grinned a bit, quickly grabbing her wrist while she brushed away his bangs, tugging on her arm like a small child.

"You must be pretty tired, too," He purred, his eyes glinting with the charm only an Evans' could posses. "Maybe you should just crash with me."

Maka blinked at her weapon in quiet surprise. She _did_ like his room—especially with _him_ in it—and she _was_ pretty tired. _It wouldn't hurt, right? _She thought with a shrug.

Soul nearly swelled with pride as he saw her shy smile and that cute blush rise up on her face as she nodded slowly. "If you move over, I will…"

Instantly, the male scooted over to the right side of the bed, unable to hide his coy grin as Maka crawled under the blankets, quickly curling up in his direction. Soul whipped the blankets open as he crawled under himself, and in only seconds, found himself curled up right with his meister, his arm around her shoulder. Maka inched a bit closer, until her forehead rested near the hollow of his neck, enjoying his warmth.

" 'Night, Soul…" She whispered, her voice strained from her tiredness.

Soul smiled triumphantly as he nuzzled her a bit, his eyes closing peacefully as he took in a drag of her light vanilla scent.

" 'Night, Maka."

This, he could get used to.

**There we goooo! A little SoMa to brighten up your Thanksgiving week! :D Yeah… I thought it came out pretty good… I may even continue it, if I think of something cute to follow it up… (OrifI'mpesteredto. xD)**

** So if you, maybe leave a review? That'd be really cool of you. …Just sayin'. C;**


	2. Morning Surpise

**You guys wanted it, so I wrote the 'morning-after' scene! Personally, I was shocked with how many of you enjoyed the first chapter, it was just supposed to be a quick little one-shot. C: But, then again, it's nice to know you guys enjoy my writing.**

** And, thank you for all those nice comments (I really don't want to write all your names out) y'all left me! They were veeeery supportive! :D Me gusta.**

** Anyways, S.E isn't mine. We went over this.**

** Well, enough of my chatter, here's part II! :3**

Maka frowned when she woke up, finding herself stuck in her bed-

Oh, wait. Not her bed.

Soul's bed.

And, she wasn't stuck, as she only seconds later found out. The female looked down, only to snicker at her weapon's death grip around her waist. Knowing she wouldn't be getting up without him letting go, Maka twisted and coiled herself in his grasp so that she was face-to-face with the sleeping boy. She almost even poked his cheek to wake up.

_But Soul hasn't slept this well in almost a week._

Remembering this fact, the meister only brushed back some of his fluffy, pale hair. She giggled silently to herself when he moaned in his sleep, pulling her _very_ close, until both of their torsos were pressed against each other. Maka felt a small blush crawl across her cheeks, but continued to toy gently with his hair.

She smiled as her green eyes looked Soul over. The way his ajar lips hung, only barely exposing those sharp pearly whites, how his chest rose slowly with each breath he took, the way his eyebrows furrowed during certain parts of his slumber, just everything about the boy amazed her.

But what mainly caught her eye were his lips. Albeit, sometimes she wanted to Maka-Chop the words he said, but those perfect, pink lips, just waiting there…

_Just one little kiss. That's all I need. Just one. Then I'll leave him alone_

Slowly, Maka tilted her jaw up a bit, inching closer to him. Once she felt his breath on her upper lip, she softly pressed her lips to his.

Instantly, she found Soul's hand shoot up into her sandy blonde hair, fingertips massaging at her scalp. Maka couldn't help the tiny mewl she gave at the sensation, but quickly set her mind back on the kiss she wanted so much.

She felt Soul's lips grin against her own as he gently split his lips, running his tongue along her own pinklips. Maka shivered at the sensation, but willingly let his tongue enter her mouth, pleased at how gentle he was. She didn't know if it was because he was tired, or if he really was this gentle, but either way, it felt amazing.

Maka's hands reached up to tangle in Soul's hair, gently pulling at the white strands. This action earned a deep moan of approval from her weapon, and she continued to do so as he kissed her, each time in a new spot on his scalp.

Soul's skillful tongue gently ran along each of her teeth, and even licked at the roof of her mouth, making Maka squeal into Soul's open lips. He smirked at her reaction, repeating the same thing several times over, enjoying the fact his meister was squirming heatedly in his arms from _his_ task.

Maka held Soul's hair firmly, her own, shy tongue gently prodding at her weapons'. Without even a second thought, Soul gave her tongue a lick, trying to coax her into his own mouth. She carefully slid her small tongue into his mouth, nearly squealing at the feel of his sharp teeth. The meister managed to poke around his mouth for a bit, all the while Soul's hands held her both by the hair and waist, giving small moans of approval with each thing she attempted in his mouth.

Finally, the two broke apart, each heaving for air as they stared at each other. Maka's face was now consumed in a bright red blush, pretty much the same color as Soul's cheeks.

"G-good morning, Soul…" Maka stammered, a tiny, shy smile crawling onto her lips as she stared into her weapons' crimson irises.

"A damn fantastic morning, neh Maka?"

Maka blushed profusely, hiding under Soul's blankets with a shy moan. She heard him give a deep chuckle as he patted her shoulder gently, not in the mood to physically annoy the hell out of her.

_ Dammit Soul, how can I never say 'no' to you?_

**Mmm, there ya gooo… x3 I was really unsure as to what they might say after that, really intense macking session, so, I kept it short and sweet. Hope that satisfies ya! I mean, I actually plan on writing MANY more fics with these two.. There's just so much to play with between them. 3**

** If you'd please click that little button, the one that says "review"? That would be very much liked. C:**


End file.
